Double Agent
by guardgirl314
Summary: When two rival spy agencies go head-to-head for the same briefcase... What chaos will ensue? Who will win?


Okay, so a few things before you read…

There are two spy agencies in this show. One is the white agency and the other is the black agency. They're those colors because the show's based off of 'Spy vs. Spy', and one spy wears a white trench coat while the other wears a black one.

Also in this show, the colorguard is the white agency and the drumline is the black agency. The two groups are constantly going head-to-head.

This show was originally put on by the CHHS marching band, in case you were wondering. ;)

The last thing… this is the whole show in the point of view of one of the colorguard members (white spy).

The _italics_ are the voice-over parts of the show. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: This show idea is not mine. I'm only performing in it!**

* * *

DOUBLE AGENT:

_Good evening Agents. This is your mission- if you choose to accept it. You must locate and acquire a special briefcase and return it to HQ. _

We are given our mission. By 'we', I'm talking about the white spy agency. We're the most trained agents around, and when we're given a mission… we're dedicated to completing the assignment.

We assemble, ready to go.

_However, there is a catch._

I knew it. Every case comes with some kind of catch.

_There is a rival organization competing for the same case._

That makes our job a little harder… but we're up for the challenge.

_Good luck- you'll need it!_

Challenge accepted. We must succeed!

We take off, determined to complete our task. We try to follow the clues given to us to reach the location of this 'special case'.

_We've just received word that the case is protected by a high-end security system. You must get to the case first!_

We know we're on the right path when we arrive at the entrance of a laser maze. The case is there! If we could only reach it…

We maneuver through the lasers, desperately trying to grab the case without touching them. We're so close, but not quite there! Finally, Agent Thorn gets through the maze and grabs the briefcase. We got it! Now all we need to do-

Wait a second. That's not one of our agents… he's from the black spy agency! Before we can alert Agent Thorn of the enemy, he grabs the case from behind her. She tries to grab it back, and soon they're wrestling over the case.

NO! He grabs the case forcefully and the momentum knocks Agent Thorn to the ground. Before we can stop him, the emergency alarm goes off.

_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Initiate lockdown sequence!_

We were almost there… but of course, nothing's ever easy when you're a spy. However, now that they have the case, we're even more determined to get it back. We spring back like nothing happened, returning to the task at hand.

_Now that the rogue agency is in possession of the case, you will need to do anything - and I do mean anything - to get it back._

We send Agent Thorn off to distract the enemy and try to trick him into giving her back the case. So far it's working. He's playing right into her hands! However, we feel she might need enforcement to distract the rest of his agency. So we join her and do our best to divert their attention from the case.

We each find one of the black agency spies and they fall right into our little trap. We mess with them a little before taking their scarves and blindfolding them. Now's our chance. We quickly grab the briefcase and run!

We can't believe how well our scheme worked. We're back in the competition!

Now, as if we didn't humiliate them enough, we go back to mock them. They're furious at our stunt, and we decide it's time to take action. We grab bombs and start throwing them at the black spies. We find it amusing to see them freak out and toss them around, not knowing what to do. We keep teasing them and flaunting our victory in front of them until we finally blow up their agency.

We win! Mission accomplished!

_Excellent work, Agents! Now you must get the case back to HQ._

This is the easy part. Now that we have the rival spies out of the way and we have the case, all we need to do is return it to our headquarters. We set off, still being cautious of other dangers that may stop us from completing the assignment.

We're almost back to HQ when Agent Doyle grabs the case. What is she doing? We're on the same side… or so we thought. She's backing up out of our reach and taking off the white trench coat- the symbol of our agency. Underneath she's wearing the black one.

It can't be. After all she's done with us… The look on her face tells us everything, but there's nothing more we can do. She has the case. She won.

She is the double agent.


End file.
